


First Dissapointment

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Prompto is disappointed but he will make it through.





	First Dissapointment

“Noctis!” Prompto called out to him, Noctis turned to his best friend.

“What’s up Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“I am throwing a new years party and was wondering if you were going to attend?” Prompto asked.

Noctis frowned, “I can’t. We have the Galla every year.” he said, Prompto frowned, glancing at his feet before smiling at his friend. 

“Then don’t worry about it Noct. There will be other times to hang out after the new year.” Prompto tells him.

“Yeah, we can hang out on the next day,” Noctis said.

“What happens at the Galla anyways?” Prompto asked.

“Just a dance that I have to do with Gladio and Ignis. Then a feast then, of course, a couple of long and boring speeches.” Noctis said. “Then afterward Kingsglaive and Crown guard go to Gladio’s mansion for a party and gift exchange.”

“Really! That will be so cool.” Prompto exclaimed, “I wish I could go.”

“You can when you join my Crown guard,” Noctis said.

“That’s true,” Prompto said smiling at his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
